Darkness Dreams part 1 BoPUnderworld xover
by meremortal2k3
Summary: After a terrifying dream, Helena finds out that something terrible is heading for New Gotham. She must team up with Deathdealer Selene in order to fight the coming darkness and save the world. HelenaSelene femslash


Title: Darkness Dreams (1/?)

Fandom: BoP (TV) and Underworld Xover

Pairing: Helena / Selene (Underworld)

Rating: 15 for violence and bad language

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Birds of Prey and Underworld.

Spoiler: If you haven't seen Underworld – this could spoil it well and truly.

AN: I wrote this back in 2003 and posted it on a BoP yahoo group. I've finally given it a dust off and written a good portion of part 2. This might only be 2 parts but then I may even stretch it to 3. Show me love and you should get it all that much sooner.

This is unbeta'd – all mistakes are my own.

…………………………………………………………………

Rain this hard would normally chill to the bone and send her racing home, but Helena hadn't even realised that the heavens had opened. She crouched low on the ledge of the building. Her long ebony duster flapped wildly in the stinging wind. As cobalt eyes narrowed and stretched to feral slits she became Huntress.

Huntress watched the commotion below with an intense gaze.

Gun fire crackled. Blood sprayed the alley walls as staccato bursts of metal impacted with flesh, but the figures kept on fighting. Pounding fists and ferocious growls echoed around the confines.

Huntress waited.

Helena Kyle had seen this before. Similar fights had been witnessed by her all over New Gotham. Victims, pronounced dead on scene had gotten up and walked out of the city morgue. Three men and one woman. Huntress watched as people were being shot but not killed. It took all of her will power not to jump into the fray and stop it.

Huntress waited. Her eyes widened with a mixture of awe and fear at what she was seeing.

A huge bear of a man roared as he changed. Bones snapped and muscle moved. Hands became claws. Teeth, too sharp to be human, glinted in the moon light.

BangBangBangBangBangBang

Feral eyes caught a girl's entrance into the alley. She was fast. A leather duster billowed behind as she ran. Guns ablaze. Each shiny bullet hitting its target – the wolfman. She leapt into the air and cracked her black booted foot across his jaw. He fell to the ground with a thud before the girl emptied a clip into his chest.

The girl dressed in darkness, swung around and backhanded a man who ran at her. She flung out her hand. With a flash of silver light, three batarang like discs were buried in his face. The girl flicked her eyes up towards the pouring night sky and then back to the others in the alley. Suddenly they were jumping straight up.

Huntress growled low in her throat as the three from below stood on the opposite building ledge. She became one with the shadows. She continued to watch.

The dark haired girl signalled for them to split up. She pointed one way and then the other, her companions ran.

Huntress blinked at the rain in her eyes. The girl was gone. "God damn it. Sonofabitch."

"What's going on?" Oracle's voice boomed in her partner's ear.

"I fuckin' lost her again." Yellow reverted to blue. "Has Canary still got her?"

"I lost your little friend before I came here."

Helena snapped around. She was face to face with the mysterious brunette. Thought creased her forehead for a second. Helena could've sworn that the girl's eyes were pale blue. She put it down to a trick of the moonlight as the brunette had looked up into the sky. "Oracle?" Helena spoke into her comm. "Is everything okay with Canary?"

"Canary is on her way home. What's going on there?"

The shorter haired brunette hadn't taken her steel blue eyes off of the other woman as she spoke. She wasn't about to lose her again. Helena watched as the pale faced stranger cocked her head to the side. It was as though the girl was listening to her conversation with Barbara. "Well … I found her again."

"Why are you following me?" A crisp British accent carried through the heavy rain. "It's not safe for you." Her head whipped to the left. She listened to the wind and rain. Satisfied that she was in no danger, she turned so that she met dark blue eyes and a smirk.

Helena flicked her pink tongue across her lips and tasted the cool rain. Her lips turned upwards with an untamed grin. "Who are you and what are you doing in New Gotham?" She wasn't the one that needed protecting.

"Selene."

The name gave Helena a painful jolt from her past. Selene – almost her mother's name. "Just Selene?" Cobalt orbs shone like the eyes of a cat caught in headlights as she took in the slightly shorter young woman. Her reply was a short nod.

"Why were you following me?"

"Who were those guys down there?" Helena pointed to the alley below.

"Why were you following me?"

"Who were those guys? What were they?" Helena wasn't about to back down as she stepped nearer. She had questions and she wanted them answered.

Selene neared. Irritation metamorphosed into anger and started a slow burn in her chest. "Answer me." Her voice was low as she spoke through gritted teeth. Near obsidian eyes paled.

"What the fuck kinda meta are you?" Helena Kyle widened her stance as she watched the brunette's eyes.

"I'm not a meta. Now tell me why you were following me." She grabbed for the slightly taller woman's lapels and lifted her off of her feet. "Are you working for the rebel Lycan's?"

"Huh?" Dark blue eyes widened as the normally unflappable Helena was hoisted into the air. "You've asked for it lady." The crime fighter lifted her hands high and brought fists down onto solid shoulders with un-natural strength. She felt the other woman's knees buckle from the blow. Helena grabbed for the English woman's hands which were curled in her jacket. She twisted her thumbs hard and pushed as she was released. The Huntress emerged with a growl.

The two women stood in defensive positions. Feet planted firm; fists raised, both ready to strike. Hard pants and soaking rain were the only sounds.

"Huntress?" Oracle broke into the standoff. "Are you okay? Your heart rate has almost doubled. Huntress?"

Selene's sensitive ears picked up the sound of a voice. "Huntress?"

"Wass it to ya?" Helena spat. Rain sluiced down her face, plastering her messy brown hair to her head. She was extremely uncomfortable as her wet clothes clung to her body, but she wasn't about to show it.

Near black hair hung in sodden strands and almost hid her pale face from view. Selene raked her hands through her hair and pulled it back. She ran her tongue over very sharp white teeth and grinned predatorily. She spun quickly; kicking a leather clad leg out, taking the taller woman off of her feet. In a flash, Selene straddled the other woman's waist and pinned her wrists above her head. "Huntress." She hissed as azure peered deep into feral slits. "I'm looking for you."

"Get the fuck offa me, bitch." Helena twisted and turned, trying to throw the extremely strong woman off.

Selene clamped down on both hands with one as she clutched at Huntress face with cool fingers. She brought their eyes together. "The Lycan's and Vampires are coming to New Gotham." She squeezed harder as the other woman struggled. "Michael can't save this city anymore." Rain dripped from her face into the face of Huntress as they neared. "I'll be here soon."

Huntress glanced from pale eyes to glistening teeth. "Vampires?" She wanted to laugh off the remark. Spit out bullshit; tell her that she was crazy and that Vampires didn't exist. But Huntress knew from the bottom of her soul that she was looking into the face of a Vampire at that moment – hell, she had seen stranger things.

Selene removed her hands from the other woman's face and wrists. She leant back on her haunches before easing herself up. Standing erect; she offered a hand to the brunette on her back.

Helena took the hand and clambered to her feet. She hid the slight discomfort of aching bones as she shook her body.

The two women stood toe to toe.

The Vampire watched as yellow reverted to blue. "Take care Huntress." She spoke with calm. "I'll need your help." Selene took a step back. Huge droplets of water, pounding down from the heavens made it harder for her to see the other woman. "Remember me."

Helena Kyle watched as the other woman turned and ran to the edge of the building. She looked back momentarily before jumping. The brunette sprinted to the ledge and peered over the side of the building but she was gone.

"Where is she?" Gravelled a voice from the rain.

Huntress spun on her heels. Her heart began to pound wildly. A lithe figure stepped out of nothing. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. "Who?" Within the blink of an eye the darkest of men stood in front of her. Huntress stepped up onto the ledge ready to jump. She had the strangest feeling that she should fear this man.

"Selene." He barely breathed as he drew out the name.

"She was here." The tall brunette quipped uncomfortably. "But you've just missed her." She pointed to the east. "I think she went that way." Huntress knew she had made a mistake when a clawed hand gripped her throat. Sharp nails pierced her skin and made her cry out in pain. He had been so quick.

"Where is Selene?" He breathed rancid air into her face. "Is she here yet?"

Huntress struggled for oxygen. She scratched and pounded but the man felt nothing. Darkness swirled in front of her eyes as she felt herself lose consciousness.

"Tell her that she is too late … tell her that Michael is already here." He rasped into her ear.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Helena startled awake and grimaced at the searing pain that radiated from her neck. She felt herself pale as her fingers traced deep scratches which were etched into her flesh. The brunette scrambled ungracefully from her bed. Bones and muscle protested. Helena swung her full length mirror around.

"Holy fuck."

Standing naked in front of the looking glass, Helena's steel blue eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Deep gashes oozing viscous crimson liquid marked her throat. Purpling bruises coloured her shoulder blades. Blood trickled down her neck and onto her chest. The wounds were fresh, barely minutes old.

The brunette began to shake. She grabbed for her communications necklace and earring. "Oracle? You there? Please … say you're there." Her voice rasped. She continued to call out for her partner and friend as she made her way to the bathroom. Helena soaked a flannel with icy water and bathed her sore flesh. She cleaned herself up as best she could. She wasn't used to having to clean her own wounds, Barbara usually did it for her. Bile churned in her stomach. Fear made her retch. "Oracle?"

"Huntress? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Helena sat on the edge of the bath tub as relief at hearing Barbara's sleepy voice made her knees go weak. "I … I … oh god."

"Huntress, what's wrong? What's happened?"

The brunette noticed the change in her friend's voice as she switched into professional mode. Where there was a note of panic there was now nothing but calm. "I … I …" Helena chided herself silently and willed herself to say what she had to say before she became a complete and utter mess. "Something's here … Oracle. Erm … shit, shit, shit." She cursed. "I'm coming in. Get a suture kit ready."

"Huntress?"

Helena heard Oracle call for her as she tore off her earring. She dropped it and the necklace on the side of the sink. The brunette cleaned off the blood with shaking hands. Wincing in pain, she wrapped a length of bandage around her throat, hoping that it would stop the blood until she got to the Clock Tower. Dark blue eyes watched her own lower lip and chin tremble as she remembered the figures that had invaded her dreams, fought with her and attacked her. The girl – Selene – a Vampire. The man or whatever he was. The darkest of eyes, skin the colour of midnight, nails sharper than blades. Helena feared him and she didn't normally fear anyone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The fresh air called to her. Helena had been cooped up in the Clock Tower since she had arrived early that morning. Barbara and Dinah had fussed over her, tended to her wounds and listened intently to her story. She had been ordered to rest while the redhead researched and the younger blonde trained. There were two reasons that Barbara had made her take the sleeping pill. Her friend had wanted to make sure that she was rested enough to be able to fight what ever was coming and she wanted to be there if Helena dreamed again. Cameras and sensors watching the brunette, linked directly to the Delphi would alert Oracle if anything changed.

Nothing happened.

Helena had slept away the better part of the day. She was well rested and her wounds had almost fully healed. She thanked her mother for her meta abilities.

The brunette felt on edge. She needed to be running across the rooftops. She needed the freedom. But right now, she didn't feel safe enough to be out there. Helena had had a hard enough time fighting the Vampire girl, she hadn't even stood a chance against the dark figure. This figure … Michael, maybe? Was in New Gotham and she knew that their little group were ill equipped to go up against something like him and the beasts she had seen.

Helena huffed. Anger began to burn within her. She was giving up before the fight had even begun. She stormed towards the door that led to the Clock Tower roof. She paused momentarily before cursing and throwing open the door.

"It was just a fucking dream." She muttered over and over under her breath.

"He hurt you."

Helena's head snapped to the side. Her heart pounded wildly as a voice she barely recognised sounded from on top of the gargoyle. The brunette looked up as the girl scanned the city before her.

"Then Michael is here." Selene turned. Pale blue eyes noted the reddened scratches which littered the other woman's pale throat. "You heal well." She slid from the stone protector, feet hitting the ground silently.

"Michael?" Helena watched carefully as the palest blue eyes darkened slowly.

Selene neared. Placing a fine boned finger under the taller woman's chin, she tilted her head up so that she could see the wounds more clearly. "He is very dangerous … as you can see. He's confused and he wants revenge." She removed her hand from Helena's face, her hazel eyes falling to the floor. "We should have never tainted him."

"Why are you here?"

The Vampire woman raised here eyes. She peered through a curtain of matted dark hair. "I was told that you could help. I am strong … but alone I am no match for the monster that Michael has become. I was told that you and your friends are the protectors of this New Gotham … that you need my help too."

Dark brows creased as Helena thought over the cryptic words. She didn't know if she could trust this woman and she didn't know if taking her into their sanctuary would be the wisest thing to do. "Who told you all of this?" She asked. Her cobalt eyes never straying from the girl who strolled to the edge of the roof top and back again. It was clear to Helena that she was keeping her senses open to any signs of trouble.

Selene cocked her head to the side as she surveyed the much younger woman. Trust was a two way deal; they had to start somewhere if they were going to win the nearing blood bath. "A man. He helped me when I escaped from Michael." She hung her head. She was ashamed that she, a warrior for over a hundred years, had needed help.

"What man?" Helena pushed."

"The Bat Man." Selena breathed the words into the cool night air between them. "He told me of Huntress … of Helena Kyle."

Helena felt as though she had been punched in the stomach. Her carefully hidden identity revealed. "Bullshit." She snapped.

The older woman leaned forward. The other woman's dark hair tickled her face as she whispered into her ear a secret very few knew of. "Bruce Wayne told me to find … you."

Helena stumbled backwards, disbelief etched into her face. "Bullshit." Her voice was barely a whisper. She was tempted to pinch herself and make sure that this wasn't yet another dream.

"Your father knows that the Vampires and Lycan's have fled to New Gotham. They can hide here … amongst those who aren't human." Selene stepped forward. "Michael has searched and he intends to wipe out every Vampire and Lycan so that only hybrids exist. Once he succeeds … humans will be next."

The brunette vigilante couldn't help the guffaw that erupted from her throat. "Do you really think he stands a chance against billions of humans?" The laughter stopped as the other woman nodded.

"Yes." Selene answered. "He has control over wealth, weapons and man power from both powerful Lycan rebels and Vampires. They believe that he will spare them if they join forces with him. They are idiots … Michael will kill them all."

"But …" Helena's thoughts jumbled and swirled within her confused mind. "He can't fight the human's."

"He can and he will … even if it takes one life at a time. Hybrids will be free from the prejudices of Vampire, Lycan and human. They will roam the earth under Michael's leadership."

"But …"

Selene shook her head. She was getting impatient with the questions. The more time that they spent talking, the less time they were preparing for the battle ahead. "Michael already has two sons. Human mothers held, raped and then torn apart for their offspring. They grow so quickly." She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair and staved off the shiver at her recollection of being witness to the atrocities. "Four weeks old and they already resemble twelve year old boys. Soon they will also breed."

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed."

Helena turned away from the other woman and headed into the Clock Tower. She beckoned Selene to follow. "Barbara!" She yelled from the doorway. "The shit is about to hit the fan."

Emerald green orbs took in the rapid appearance of her student and best friend before turning back to the Delphi monitors. "Helena … I think you're right. We have an emergency situation." She pounded on the keyboard, her eyes flitting from screen to screen. "The Delphi has picked up police communications. There's a shoot out in progress at the New Gotham Museum of Fine Art. Wolfmen have been witnessed entering the drainage tunnels underneath the building." The redhead spun her chair around. "Looks like your dream …" Her voice halted as she came face to face with a stranger. Barbara looked from the woman to her friend and back again. "Selene?"

Both brunettes nodded.

"Barbara," Helena pulled her short leather coat around her frame. "We need to talk … but it's gonna have to wait until we get back."

"We?" Selene arched a fine eyebrow at the implication that there was a 'we'.

Helena nodded. "Come on. Let's get a taste of what we're gonna be up against … and we can show Michael that we're not gonna be beaten so easily."

Barbara watched the exchange. "Stay on comms, Hel. No wild moves out there."

The younger brunette turned and headed back up the stairs towards the roof tops. She had been itching for a fight ever since her dream. She needed to feel the adrenaline course through her veins. She needed to know that it was possible to win a fight. "You coming?" She glared into black eyes.

Selene tugged open her duster and grabbed for her twin side arms. She checked her weapons before holstering them back up again. "You carrying?" The Vampire moved quickly through the Tower room.

Helena grinned as she tapped at her necklace. She shook her head. "Can you read me, Oracle?"

"Loud and clear, Huntress. Be careful out there."

"I always am."

"You aren't carrying any weapons?" Selene asked incredulously. "How on earth do you expect to fight a Lycan or Vampire, let alone win, without any weapons?"

The younger brunette's smirk became feral as her eyes yellowed and her pupils narrowed. "I am the weapon." She chuckled at her own cheesy line before running to the edge of the roof and diving off.

…………………………………..

Huntress perched on the ledge opposite the New Gotham Museum. "Shit." She grimaced as a fat raindrop hit her exposed chest and ran down between her breasts. The heavens were about to open and they were going to get caught in it. "Oracle?" She held her voice low. Selene joined her on the ledge after making sure that they were alone there. "Do me a favour and keep Canary cooped up tonight?"

"Is everything ok, Huntress?"

"For now." The brunette replied. She quickly glanced at her partner for the evening. Huntress could tell that she was listening to their conversation but she wasn't about to hide anything. "But I have a bad feeling about all this."

Selene's eyes paled. She too knew that this was not going to be an easy fight. "They don't work for Michael … but they won't hesitate to kill now that their hideout has been discovered."

"How can you tell that they don't work for him?" Huntress glared at the clash below. She had seen the wolfmen change before but it didn't fail to amaze her. If they didn't interrupt soon the six police officers still standing would be dog food.

The older woman sniffed the air. The metallic tang of blood reached her sensitive nostrils. "Because there are only humans and Lycan's down there. Michael would never allow the imbalance."

Huntress nodded. "Ok, we take down the Lycan's. I count three." She stood; ready to leap into the fray.

"Wait." Selene grabbed for the other woman and spun them both around. She pinned Huntress to the wall, their bodies flush, as a beam of light fell on them.

Someone had spotted them and now they were hiding. With Huntress's face buried in Selene's neck and hair, their combined blackness blended into the background. As the search light passed they jumped into the damp air and headed for the back entrance to the museum under Oracle's guidance. They couldn't fight the Lycan's with the police looking on. They had to draw the wolfmen into the sewers and away from witnesses.

…………….

The wolfman roared his anger at being shot yet again. The bullets couldn't kill him but they did hurt like hell as they pierced his flesh. They had to tear the human's apart, kill them so that they could not tell, so that he wouldn't find them. They were doing it for their own survival but it didn't hurt that he enjoyed the taste of human meat. He crouched low; ready to leap up onto the battered police car which kept him from his prey. Suddenly, strong hands grabbed at him and yanked him back into the drain. His feet didn't touch the ground until he rebounded off a wall. A low growl rattled in his chest as he caught sight of the Vampire who had pulled him away from his kin. He snarled as he leant back on his coiled haunches. Springing forward he realised that anger had caused him to make a mistake. He couldn't stop himself as the Vampire girl pulled two pistols out of her billowing coat and began to shoot. Unbelievable pain radiated through his hulking beast-like form.

Silver.

He was still in motion, dying from the introduction of liquid silver into his bloodstream. If he couldn't rip the girl to shreds with teeth and claws he would hold her down until his brothers did so. Surprise wiped the furious glare from his dimming eyes as another girl came out of nowhere. A heavy booted foot connected with his canine jaw with such force that he crashed into the slimy drainage tunnel wall.

The Vampire girl stood above him. Her dark hair hung in her face but he could still see her blue eyes and sharp white fangs.

"Call to them." She pressed the barrel of her gun to his temple. "Call for help." His eyes flickered from the Vampire to the other – a girl not quite human but his brothers would enjoy her just as much. He would call, not because of her but because his brothers would take them and devour them before they finished off the cops outside. He howled long and loud before the last of his breath left his body.

………..

Within seconds of their first Lycan kill, Selene and Huntress faced off against two snarling Werewolves. The older woman aimed her guns and fired a barrage of silver filled bullets.

It was difficult to hit a single Lycan with deadly accuracy let alone two very angry Lycan's. The silver had to enter the blood stream – the bullets had to find a vein. Lycan's were mountings of muscle and so, extremely hard to kill before they could expel the silver in time.

Huntress growled. She ran towards the oncoming monsters. As she neared, Huntress dove and slid across the moist tunnel floor as though she was stealing second. She slipped between the front legs of one of the sprinting wolfman. The brunette grabbed for her batarang and sliced it through the underside of the Lycan above. Still moving past the hind legs, she tucked her head in and rolled on to her feet. The Lycan collapsed before he even got near to Selene.

Huntress smirked as she lifted the bloodied silver batarang to her face. "Daddy's money pays for the best. Don't tell, Dinah. She'll try to melt them down to make jewellery."

"Will do." Oracle spoke into her friend's ear. "How's it going? Is the fight over?"

"Don't sound so disappointed, Oracle. These over grown mutts aren't too hard to kill. Ooh fuck." Huntress had almost forgotten about the other Lycan and the Vampire girl. She spun on her heels to see Selene kicking and punching at the bulky Werewolf. Hands moved so fast that they were almost a blur. She was about to head over and help when the brunette pulled a katana from under her coat and began to slice.

Huntress retched as a cool hand circled her throat from behind and squeezed. Sharp nails dug into her tender skin. She was flung against the wall like a rag doll. Feral eyes peered into black as mouldy breath filled her nostrils and her memory. The brunette struggled to climb to her feet as Michael headed towards the Lycan and Selene.

"Scum." Michael ground as he wrapped his arms around the Lycan's throat and twisted. "How dare you touch her?" He rasped at the dead wolfman.

Selene froze. She couldn't hide the fear that she felt as her body convulsed at the site of the monster Michael had become.

The dark figure grabbed the Vampires arm and dragged her back into the tunnels. On his way past he reached for the half human and pulled her along too. They kicked and punched but they were no match for his strength.

Michael threw the two women against a wall as they came out into a junction. It was more spacious here, he had room to move. He claimed a hand full of shortened dark brown hair and jerked the stranger away from what was his. Punching Selene hard in the stomach he glowered. "Watch."

The lithe figure of darkness pulled Huntress up before backhanding her. He grabbed for her again, forcing her to stand as he pummelled her. Leaning forward, hot breath in her ear he chuckled. "Scream for me and I will kill you quickly."

Huntress spat a mouthful of blood into his face before he sneered and began hitting her again.

"No, please." Selene called out. She was about to move forward, about to help the young woman until he turned. An intense gaze full of hatred and love burned into her and told her that if she moved he would make things worse. "Michael." Selene pleaded. "Let her go."

Michael continued to laugh as he smacked and punched at the half-breed. "Scream for me, girl." He growled.

Feral eyes reverted to cobalt as Huntress's strength failed her. Helena's knees buckled, she fell into the cold water which seeped into the tunnels, but she refused to scream. She could barely keep her eyes open as Michael lifted her and sat her against the wall. He slammed her head backwards into brick.

"If you won't scream for me … then it's your turn to watch. I'll make you beg for death before I let you die."

Helena gurgled her response through crimson liquid. She fought to watch as Michael strolled languidly across the dank room to where the Vampire stood.

"My love." Michael pushed aside limp strands of dark hair that covered Selene's face. "You can not hide from me. I will find you … no matter what." He pressed his lissom body into the brunette's, feeling her shiver beneath his touch. "I will have you." He lowered his voice and sighed into her ear. "You will bring into being the greatest of sons." He raised his voice so that he filled the room. "Not even the Man Bat can save you this time. … He screamed for me." A look of pure rapture highlighted Michael's dark mottled blue skin and obsidian eyes. "His blood is on your hands, Selene."

Helena's blue eyes widened. Her father was dead. She pushed herself hard into the wall and used it to steady herself as she stood. She moved silently, cobalt returning to cat like slits as Huntress emerged. She never took her eyes off of the two people across from her. She watched as the monster forced his mouth onto Selene's, his hands raking across her body. She neared as the Vampire's duster and leather waistcoat were torn aside. Huntress picked up a length of rotting wood which she found and held it high as Michael's hands ripped at leather pants and entered them. Swinging in a wide arc, Huntress hit the beast across the side of the head with such strength that he flew across the room. She grabbed for Selene and forcibly tugged her towards their exit. Michael was already standing as she threw her Batarang at the ceiling. She silently prayed for weakness and was rewarded as the stone began to crumble.

Selene returned to her senses as she watched bricks and mortar crumble and splash into murky water. She had been so scared of Michael that she had frozen. Now it was her turn to help the battered Huntress. The brunette scooped the other woman up into her arms and began their dash towards the night sky.

They both knew that the collapse wouldn't be enough to kill Michael but it would give them enough time to heal and think about what the hell they were going to do next.

"Where shall we go?" Selene asked.

Helena was almost unconscious but she desperately tried to keep herself awake until they were both safe. "The Clock Tower." She grimaced at the pain of broken ribs radiated through her body.

"Are you going to be okay?" The Vampire stole a quick glance down at the other woman before smashing her elbow into the window of a car, unlocking it and helping Helena inside.

Helena Kyle nodded as a small smile lifted the corners of her bloodied lips. "Thanks to my mother … I should be fighting fit by the morning."

Selene quirked an eyebrow. "You're pretty badly hurt. Sun up might be asking too much."

The vigilante chuckled. To her this was just another night in New Gotham – she had taken worse beatings, not much worse, but still. At least they had both come out of it alive. "Are you ok?" She remembered what Michael was about to do to her and knew that it wasn't something as easy to get over as bruises.

The older brunette nodded shortly. "I'm sorry … about your father."

Helena shrugged with faux nonchalance. "I knew of him but I never knew him." She swiped at a trickle of blood which seeped from the corner of her lips. Now she would never have the opportunity to know him.

The two women noticed the striking figure of the illuminated Clock Tower against the New Gotham sky line before Helena Kyle passed out.

……….

The Vampire woman paced the length of the darkened room. Her eyes flickered every now and then towards the sleeping figure. The girl had been broken and bruised yet she lay in bed as though she had never been touched.

Selene's mind wondered over her years as something no longer human. The pain, the blood, the utter destructiveness of a war which should never have happened. Hundred's if not thousands of Vampire and Lycan killed for a war which was only thought to be just. It was all a mistake and Michael was the worse part of that mistake. A hybrid initially meant to bring the two houses together in peace turned into a monster who wanted all that was a part of him dead. Selene had seen the horrors that Michael was capable of and she was scared. Even with Huntress's help, they had barely made it out alive.

"Penny for them."

Selene spun to catch a wide yawn and a sleepy smirk. "They're not worth it." She shrugged and neared the bed.

"Hmmm." A fine dark eyebrow rose as Helena pulled herself up into a sitting position and motioned for the other woman to sit. "Sweats and a vest? Somehow I don't picture you as a sweat pants type of girl."

Selene couldn't help the smile that lifted at her lips. "My clothes are a little worse for wear, so the blonde child gave me use of these."

"You look good." The younger brunette chuckled at the mention of Dinah before stifling another yawn. "But I do like a girl in leather."

If it was possible, Selene would have blushed. She ran a hand through her damp hair, the scent of perfumed soap made her nostrils itch. "Looks like you were correct."

"About what?"

"You're healing abilities are quite extraordinary."

Helena grinned. She raised her hands and examined her once battered knuckles. "Yup. I'm all ready for round two."

"What are you?" The older woman puzzled aloud.

"You've heard of meta-human's, right?" The frown which creased the other woman's face was all the answer she needed. "You know that there are people … not quite human people, living here in New Gotham?"

"Yes. That is why this city is the perfect hiding place for Lycan's and Vampire's. "

Helena pulled her knees up towards her chest and grimaced at the slight twinge of pain emanating from her abdomen. "They're called meta-human's. Each one has a special ability which makes them different from the next. No two meta's are the same."

"Then you are a meta-human?" Selene turned on the edge of the other woman's bed so that she was more comfortable.

The taller brunette shook her head and was greeted by another deep frown. She didn't understand why she was spilling everything to the virtual stranger, but Selene already knew so much about her and her life that she didn't think it could hurt. Beside, she liked the other woman – she could so kick ass. "My mother was a meta-human, my father … well … he was only human."

"Does your mother fight by your side?"

Helena shook her head. "She was killed almost eight years ago. Barbara took me in and taught me the ways. She helped me become Huntress." The brunette rested her head on her knees as she thought about the women in her life. Lifting blue eyes to dark brown she flashed a gentle smile. "Were you always a Vampire? And do you really have to drink blood?"

Selene guffawed. She nodded her head in the affirmative. "For centuries we have partaken in the blood of animals, but with technological advances … we can now synthesize blood. Though, I'm afraid, with all of the troubles, plans to introduce it into the human medical field will be delayed … for now."

"Do you need to eat?"

The Vampire snaked a red tongue across her sharp white teeth. Dark eyes glistened. "I've already fed. Alfred made sure that I received what I needed."

Helena smirked. She should have known that Alfred would have all bases covered. "Does he know about my father?"

Selene nodded. "They all know."

"Fuck." Taking a deep breath, she threw the covers from her legs. "Barbara …"

"She's not here."

"Ever efficient … She's probably at the manor making arrangements to have his body found and brought home to Gotham."

"She said that she wouldn't be long."

Helena chewed on her lower lip. Barbara would be upset – she had every right to be. Bruce Wayne had been her friend and mentor for so many years, even after he had disappeared. The young woman felt horrible because she didn't feel more. She sighed heavily. "Hmm …" Helena needed to change the subject until her friend returned home. "So … were you born or turned?"

"Turned?"

"I'm a Buffy fan." Helena shrugged and smiled at the chuckle her response elicited.

"It's a good show." Selene smirked. "Except for the bad complexion and yellow eyes … it can be quite accurate."

"Your eyes change to a pale blue."

The Vampire nodded. "You've noticed?"

Helena nodded.

The older woman squeezed her hands together as she thought over the question Helena had asked her. "I was turned." She began. "I believed that my entire family were massacred by a Lycan. When Viktor found me … he offered me the strength to destroy the bastard who had torn my family to shreds. I became a Deathdealer. I lived for the hunt and I was one of the best. Then I found out that it was Viktor who had slain my family and started the war with the Lycan's because of his hatred of Lucien."

"Lucien?"

"The Lycan who had tainted Viktor's bloodline by getting his daughter pregnant. He ordered his daughter killed while Lucien watched … helpless to stop him."

"What happened?"

Selene heaved a sigh. "Lucien and I tainted Michael … I thought that I was saving his life. I then removed Viktor's head from his shoulders. But my vengeance had its price. I should have kept Michael safe. Instead, I turned him into a monster." A single tear erupted from dark eyes and trickled over pale skin.

"Hey." Helena soothed as she swiped at the tear and cradled the other woman's face in her hand. "None of this is your fault."

"If I had only let him die …"

"Shussshhh." The younger woman scooted forward. She knew the ways that guilt ate away at your insides until there was nothing left but pain. "This is not your fault and we are going to stop Michael."

"How?"

Helena shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't got a clue." She smoothed away freshly washed bangs. "But we're the good guys. We've gotta win."

"We don't have a choice?" Selene allowed their foreheads to meet. All of a sudden she needed the other woman's strength to keep her from giving in.

"No choice at all."

Shimmering cobalt orbs gazed into warming hazel. Helena tilted her head back slowly so that the tips of their noses touched. She parted her full lips slightly before claiming Selene's cool mouth in a brief but tender kiss.

"Holy crap."

The two brunettes snapped their eyes towards the now open door.

"Dinah!" Helena squeaked.

"Errmmm …" The blonde teenager blushed wildly. She waved her arms towards the hallway. "You have a visitor."

Dark eyebrows knitted. "Who is it?"

"Nnnot you, Hel. Selene, it's for you." Dinah grinned and blushed yet again. "It's some really cute guy."

The Vampire's body shivered involuntarily. She climbed to her feet as her eyes paled. "Oh god. How did he find us?" Quick as light, Selene had moved from one side of the room to the other and grabbed a hold of the young woman. Turning she moved her away from the doorway as Michael rounded the corner and stood at the entrance.

The tall long haired man grinned maniacally. "Why I can smell you from four blocks away, my love." He came into the room as he took in the site of the three women. His smile widened as thoughts of fun entered his mind. "Mmmm." He licked at his lips.

Helena's dark blue eyes shifted. Huntress jumped from her bed and joined Selene and Dinah. Suddenly, she spun. Grabbing a chair, she threw it at the large windows. The sound of smashing glass rang through the room. "Run." She yelled as she pushed her young friend towards their makeshift exit.

"Hel …" Dinah screamed as she began to free fall. As the solid concrete gained on her, she felt strong arms snatch her out of the air. Landing with a heavy thud, Dinah was placed on shaky legs. She turned to see that it was Selene who had caught her.

Helena soon joined them on the sidewalk. "We need to get into the garage, quickly."

"The SUV." The youngster highlighted Huntress's plan.

Selene was looking straight up. She was looking towards the window they had just jumped from. "Why isn't he following us?"

Helena placed her hand on the palm reader and waited for the garage doors to open. "I think that it takes a few seconds for him to change." They sprinted to the Black vehicle with dark tinted windows and clambered in. The brunette pulled down the visors and caught the keys as they dropped into her hands. "Before I jumped … he was going a little blue." She turned the key in the ignition and gunned the engine.

As the SUV sped from the garage confines and out onto the New Gotham streets, Michael jumped. He screamed as the first rays of morning sunlight warmed his skin. The monster moved into the still open garage and reverted to his human form. "I'm going to have you, Selene." Michael hissed as he stepped back into the city and the sunlight.

………

"Where are we gonna go if he can track, Selene?" Dinah couldn't keep the fear from her voice. She hadn't seen much, but anything that had Huntress on the run was worth fearing.

Helena pursed her lips as she rounded another street corner on two wheels. "The one place where I don't think he'll be able to find us … the Batcave."

………………………………………………………………………………………...

tbc


End file.
